Shattered Stars and Stripes: S-Word
Name is subject to change. Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes S-Word! This is the Fourth Game in the Shattered Stars Franchise and will be radically different than other games (in some ways). The year is 2064, and the world is a broken place. China and Russia have failed, leading to new dictatorships. North Korea is a war torn nation, with no one to help them. The UK has grown apathetic to the struggles of Europe, now Economiaclly Dominated by Germany. Above all, the US is fragile and Broken. A Rump state exists in the Midwest, but it holds a fraction of the power that it once held. The Orginization for American Security dominates the South West, led by Texas. California and the OAS stand on the brink of war, and the East stuggles with various terrorist orginizations and a slow growing population, but retains most of the wealth of the former US. All of these Factors and More have led to the US becoming a powder keg, ready to explode at any time. Will you be the one to set it off? Will you return to Americans to their former glory, and become a leader among the chaos, or will you fade into the pages of history? Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes. Backstory *2016: Us approves the use of Ground forces against ISIS. Hiliary Clinton is elected as the US President. *2016: NATO coalition apporved against ISIS *2017: NATO forces make ground against ISIS, Russia condems the US military action in the Middle East 2018: NATO forces drive ISIS out of Iraq. Casualties are high *2019: NATO forces, with almost 110,000 NATO forces dead, defeat ISIS. Syrian Civil war ends 3 months later with a victory for the Syrian Government *2020:Economic Ressesion. Clinton wins re-election. *2022:Outbreaks of violence in Mexico as anti-Government groups rise up *2023: Refugee crisis breaks out as hundereds of thousands flee violence in Mexico. *2024: Massive *2024: Collapse of Mexico. US military intervenes, sending in 100,000 men to resucue the failing state. President Brown takes office. *2025: La Dia de Muertas Offensive. 47,000 US casuslties in 6 months. US responds by increasing the amount of air support to the Mexican government and upping the troop count in Mexico *2026: Draft is enacted, increasing the manpower of the US *2026: Massive DEA opperation targest the Zates cartel, crushes their capactity for Operation. the Sinola Cartel now stands as the largest drug Cartel in Mexico and begins to spread it's operations to the South West. *2026:Chinese economic growth begins to drop. India experinces a similar slowdown *2027:Boko Haram is defeated by the African Union forces *2027: US ends military action in Mexico, with many calling it the Second Vietnam. Public opinon of the Government dropped to an all time low, with President Brown's approval rating falling to 1%. *2028:The Chinese growth grinds to a halt, triggering an economic panic world wide and eventually the Second Great Deperssion in America *2028: Brown leaves office in shame. Vice President Bullsworth announces canidacy. *2028: The Menendez Cartel Orgnizes in Nicuragua *2028:Bullsworth Runs with the promise of restablizing the US and global economy and restoring US military prestige. Meanwhile the situation in the country worsens. Crim rates have risen rapidly, by almost 300% in the past 2 years. Unemployment stands at a staggering 52%. Governmnet approval ratings stand at all time lows, with the Congressional Approval standing at .4%. Bullsworth is elected, winning 80% of the electoral vote. An estimated 10% of the population actually voted. *2028: The Orginization for American Security is formed in Texas. The OAS is an indpendent Military orginization which is granted the power to use force to stop the flood of immigrants from Mexico. 3 states vote to join it: Texas, Arizonia, and New Mexico. California refueses to join. Bullsworth remains mute on the issue, not wanting to lose what little support he has gathered. *2029: The OAS, ignoring California's refusal to join, sends 35 troops into California. These men fire on a group Legal Mexican immigrants, killing 42 people. California responds with the State Swat Team, begining a massive fire fight. In total, 101 people die in the conflict. California promises severe legal action, attempting to Sue the states in the OAS, trying to force the OAS into disbanding. The suit fails, though the OAS soliders face trial in their home states. 33 of 35 are aquitted by a grand jury, sending citizens of California into an uproar. *2029: A military coup is staged against the increasinly inept Chinese Government that spirals into the Second Chinese Civil War. The Revoultionaries vs the Counter Revolutionaries. Mexico reforms as a state, albeit a much weaker state. Most of the infrastrucutre in Mexico is destroyed or damaged and Cartels gain more and more political influence. *2030:US and UN intervene in China, supporting the counter revolution. The desicion is hugly unpopluar in the US, as the economy remains runined. Many politicans lobby, saying that the war will, like World War 2, end the Depression. *2030:North Korea falls into Civil War, having lost their largest trade partner. 3 factions emerge, The Unionists, the Sepretists, and the Government. The Former 2 merge into the Anti Government Coaltion against the North Korean Government *2030: Hong Kong, the ceneter of UN operations, is attacked by the Revolutionaries. After massive Casualties, the attack is thrown back. *2031: Battle of Shanghai: Bloodiest battle of the war. 5.43 million dead after a supriese attack by the Revoultionaries. The city falls to the Revolutionaries. *2031: A UN vote to interevene in the North Korean Civil War fails when the US vetos it. *2031: UN forces make a push for Goungzhau, but are forced back. *2031: Attempts at a peace in China are made, but the Counter Revoultionaries. *2032:Texas surpasses Califronia in both Population and GSP. Bullsworth continues to grow less and less popular before election day. *2032: The US congress votes to remove the Ameican troops from China. *2032: The UN oversees a peace confrence between the Revoultionaries and the Counter Revolutionaries. *2032: Peace Negotions fall apart as both sides refuse a comprimise. The UN offensive PKOs resume. *2032: Democrat Jonhson, Independent Ryan, and Republican Bullsworth face off in the elections. Jonhson wins via land slide, taking 93% of the electoral college. *2033: The US economy remains in shambles. Unemployment has risen to 62%. Crime has risen by 450%. Drug addiction runs rampant, particuarlly in the South West, where the Sinola and other, local drug cartels have risen up. Animosity between Texas and California is high, with 3 confirmed incidents of OAS troops entering California since the 2029 fire fight. For the first time since the civil war, the idea of secsession is brought up in a serious political disscussion, as the Texan senate deliberates on the issue. While the results of the disscussion is vague, the Texan Senate approves OAS operations against local drug cartels, and allows for an increase in OAS manpower from 100,000 to 180,000. Johnson visits Texan Govener Smith and asks that he stop the increase. Smith refuses. *2033: New York and New England form a voting coaliton in congress, with the states agreeing to work together to achieve mutual gain. *2033: The El Paso massacre. A war between 2 local drug cartels escaltes, resulting in the death of 265 people, inculding 38 children. The OAS responds with a massive force of 20,000 men, and the resulting conflict leaves 1,322 people dead. *2033: An investegation led by the Federal government in secret finds "clear, consistant, and intentional human rights violations by the OAS, Government of Texas, and associated entities." Johnson and Smith face off poltically when Johnson orders the OAS to disband. Smith responds by pushing through a vote to increase OAS man power from 180,000 to 250,000. The two sides eventually reach an agreement, in which the OAS decreases it's man power to 150,000 and subjects itself to a yearly inspection. *2034: Texas Govener Smith wins re-election, vaguely supporting the growing call for Texan indpendence. *2034: The OAS is redueced to 190,000 men. *2034: Angered by the Federal government for allowing the OAS to exist, California forms a joint-defense pact with Nevada. *2035: Economic hardship and increasing crime leads to the formation of several vigalante groups in American Cities. In the South, many of these groups merge together, forming the Neo-Confederate Movement. *2036: Johnson loses to Consevetive Alfred Hayes. Hayes, sympathetic to Texas and the OAS, ends the yearly investigations into the orginizations reported Human Rights abuses. California's govenor is furious. *2036: A splinter orgnization, the Dixie Republic movement, is fromed from the Neo-Confederate movement. This group is much more radical, holding borderline facsist idealogy. *2037: New York passes a polorizing Fracking bill. *2038: The OAS orders an operation into Mexico to target the Sinola cartel. This brings the UN's attention to Texas, and the UN orders that the Federal Government do something. Hayes ignores said orders. *2038: The UN attempts to take action against Texas, but fails when the US vetos it. *2039: The UN charter in China expires. The UN pulls out of China, leaving the civil war to play out as is. *2040: Hayes wins re-election. The Crime rate has fallen to 400% of it's 2014 rate, while unempolyment has fallen to 45%. Hayes is the most popular president of the last 20 years, winning support in even the most liberal states. *2040: After years of stuggle, the OAS occcupies several States in Northern Mexico. The UN again attempts action, but the US again shoots it down. Russia promises to support Mexico against the OAS, selling the Mexican Government weapons. The US responds with a blockade of Mexico, acussing Russia of provoking the US. Tensions run high between the two nations. *2041: Syria again falls into Civil War. ISIS makes a re-surgenece during the Chaos. *2041: Despite UN and Russian Warnings against it, Hayes acts quickly in Syria, supporting the "Democratic" rebels. The US begins air strikes against the Syrian Government. *2042: The OAS "liberates" most of Northern Mexico. *2043: The Third Mexican American war is declared when Mexico declares war on the US, launching a massive counter-operation against the US *2044: The Chinese Civil War ends in a Revolutionary victory. The United Republic of China is declared and is a militarist police state. The New Nation alligns itself closly to Russia. *2044: Russia declares support for both Syria and Mexico, calling for international action against the US. *2044: Hayes's Vice president, John White, wins the 2044 election. White tries to undo most of Hayes's policies. Unempolyment rises back to 50%, and animosity between Texas and the Federal Government as White *2045:The Mexican Counter offensive fails. The Treaty of El Paso is signed, ending the war and grating the states of Tamaulipas, Nuevo León, Sonora, Coahuila, Chihuahua, and Sinola their indpendence under the "guidence" of the OAS. *2045: the Texan Independence Party orginizies, and grows larger and larger rapidy. Set to win next election, Smith announces that he will not be running again. *2045: Russia issues sanctions against the US and her supporters. *2045: A massive wave of violence breaks out in the Middle East when ISIS invades Israel. *2046: The US Intervenes against ISIS in aid of Israel. *2046: Quebec votes for independnece. *2046: The American Brotherhood is formed, the first domestic terrorist orgniziation to form on US soil. They begin attacks on Factories and Stores in Oregon. *2046: White commisions the use of over 150,000 Federal troops to create order in Oregon. Violence spreads as the Brotherhood grows. *2046: Texan Independece party narrowlly loses, with many accussing the Federal Government of Vot Rigging *2047: British Colombia votes for Independence. *2047: The Texas State House is sezied by Texan Indpendence Party Memebers. Texas declares independece shortly after, and shortly after that, the OAS states join them. *2047:Rebels Seize Huston. The US routinly bombs OAS and Rebel controlled bases *2048:California refuses to allow the passing of Federal Troops through it's border. When Federal Troops attempt to force their way in, California and Nevada Declare indpendence *2049: Houston is Firebombed by an unkown actor. *2050:Texas wins indepdence, followed by Arizonia and New Mexico. California nears independece. During the fallout, the Pan Nationals orginize, beliving that the Federal Government should have done more to keep the states lost. *2050:California Wins Independece, followed by Nevada. The Pan Nationals attack the Federal Government and bomb several Federal insitiutions. *2051: DC is burned to the ground in riots and an attack by the Pan Nationals. IN the ensuing chaos, the President and vice president vanish. Most of the Federal Government either dies or vanishes. In the next 16 weeks, 4 more states declare independece. *2052:Alberta Votes for Independece. Veracruz gains independece from Mexico. The Black Panthers form to stop injustice against African Americans. *2053-2055: With little reactions from the Federal Government, 13 more states declare independece, with the remain states, baring some midwestern states, preparing for independece. *2055-2063: Menedez Cartel grows massivly in influence. What remains of the US centers in Colorado. The Remaining States, with some exceptions, declare indpendence. Map Rules *Remember the time period. Race, Class, Polictics, are all different than the modern day *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have Fun *Be Plausible and Logical *In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty is signed, the game ends *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without infroming a mod are removed. *'Alliances will be monitered closely. If an alliance is regared as excessive, meta, asb, etc, it will be retconed.' *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. Sooooooooo, please make them. Expansion Rules *There are 3 primary ways to expand your nation: *#War *#Diplomacy *#Vassalization *When you declare war, an algorithim will be used to decide the results of said war. The algo is final, and can only be overturned by a non-participating mod. Players who do their own algos will get priority on correcting said algos. *You may request to have a nation join you for various reasons. A mod may use an RNG for this, or just decide out right. If you peacfully absorb too many states, this option will be closed to you. If you request to have a state join you, you must wait 10 years to try again or declare war. if you declare war, the nation in question will have it's score increased by 10% after all other multiplers. If a nation agrees to join you, it happens the instant a mod says yes. *You may vassalize nations that are smaller than you if you have not gone to war with them in the last 10 years. You can only influence nations that are smaller than you in economy, military industry, and population. When influencing a state, write (Turn 1 of X) and an unbaised mod may decide how long it takes to influence a nation to your side. Nations under your influence may be partially controlled by your nation, and even annexed. You must wait 5 years to annex any vassal. Map Rules *Only Map makes can edit the map. *A new map will be created every 5 turns Mod Rules *Players may nominate mods, but Edge may reject nominations. *If no one contests a nomination, that player is made mod. *Only neutral mods can mod requests. *#Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. *Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. *#Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. *Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players **Should the head mod remove a mod that the players belive didn't deserve it, a player vote may overturn it. *Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote *The Head mod can not be impeached, only downgraded to a normal mod, in which case a new head mod will be elected. Mods *Head Mod and Former Champ: #PraiseRoosevelt. 23:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Nations Bold 'Nations require either 300 edits or express mod approval ''Italic ''Nations Require 100 edits or express mod approval Non Government Actors require 50 edits or mod approval Players who have Reserved nations will have 3 turns to post. Baring those who have already spoken to me. Players may freely change nations during the first turn of the game (Abuse this and you are banned). After that mod approval will be needed. Now Defunct Nations Former American States North East *'New York: Upvoteanthology *''Massachusetts: Nathan1123 (talk) 04:19, August 11, 2015 (UTC)'' *Rhode Island: Reserved *Connecticut: *New Hampshire: *Maine: *Vermont South East *'Virginia:' THE SOUTH WILL RISE AGAIN. 03:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) *'North Carolina:' *South Carolina: *West Virginia Mid-Atlantic *Maryland: *Delaware: *'Pennsylvania: Reserved' *New Jersey: Deep South *''Alabama:'' *''Georgia:'' *'Florida: Reserved' *Mississippi: *Kentucky: *Tenseness: Great Lakes *'Ohio:' *Michigan: Spartian300 *Indiana: *''Illinois:Tao64 *Wisconsin: South West *'Texas': [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'of Doom']] *New Mexico *Arizona: *Oklahoma: West Coast *'California:' [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 11:52, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *''Oregon: *Washington: *Nevada: Great Plains *''Provisional Government of the United States of America: ''Revolution 9 **''States under the US:'' **Kansas **Montana **Colorado **Wyoming **Nebraska *North Dakota: *South Dakota: *Iowa: *Idaho: *Utah: Dreamcaster1 (talk) 17:18, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *Missouri: -Seiga Mexican Nations OAS Mexican Nations *Sinolia Republic: *Tamaulipas: *Nuevo León: *Sonora: *Coahuila-Chihuahua: "Free" Mexican Nations *Mexico: ᐊ ᒋᐟᕀ ᐃᐣ ᕒuᐢᓯᐊ 01:54, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *Veracruz: *Yucatan: *Baja: Canadian Nations *Canada: *Alberta" *Quebec: Wrto12 *British Colombia: Willster22 (Say 'Ello) Latin American Nations *Guatamala: *Belize: *Nicuragua (Puppet of the Menedez Cartel) *Panama: *Costa Rica: *Honduros: *San Salvador: *Bermuda: *Cuba: *Hati: *Domincan Republic: Non Government Actors See the Talk Page for more info (will be up shortly after this) *Defected US Military: Murica *New Black Panthers: *Neo Confederate Movement: *Dixieland Repbulic: *Orginization for American Equality: *Free-Latino Rebels: *American Brotherhood: We are the Brotherhood ( Corruption is our enemy.) ( ) 01:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *Menedez Cartel: *Sinolia Cartel: *Superior Rebels: Scarlet Outlaw *Pan Nationals: *Texan Rangers: 2064 Game Starts Now. That was fast. ~Spar *'Missouri:' Missouri begins to build up its military and improves infrastructure. Elections take place this year with Marion Atkeson being elected as the President. Missouri also offers an alliance to Illinois. Missouri also begins plans to deal with the terrorist groups within the southern part of the nation. *In Virginia, Michael F. Lee is re-elected president. However, he stood unopposed with the exception of a straw man. Lee reaches out to the Pan Nationals, seeking to make an alliance with the intent of reuniting America. Lee introduces a new motto (unofficial): Make America Great Again. Lee orders the mobilization of the Virginian Armed Forces. He issues an ultimatum to Maryland: Join or Die. Maryland refuses this offer, so Virginian forces make their way into Maryland. **'You don't control Maryland' *'Massachussetts' is taken over by a radical Puritan group that institutes a theocratic government. The capital building is moved to the Old North Church, where legislation is given to limit franchisement to fundemental Christianity. Harvard University is emptied of staff. The military and industry are improved. We ask for an alliance with New York. *'Michigan '''becomes a democratic republic, and James Robertson of the Centrist is elected President. His first action is to try to defeat the Superior Separatists, and 15,000 men are deployed to deal with them. An alliance offer is sent to Illinois. To deal with the problem of crime in Detroit, the police receive special training which is based off of that of the Brazilian police forces, and gun control laws are introduced in Detroit to handle the criminal element. Meanwhile, Michigan begins arresting members of the American Brotherhood, and any suspected terrorists are arrested. However, people who are proven innocent are set free with no charges. Patrol boats are deployed to the waters of Michigan. A new flag is designed, which is similar to the old flag of the US. Michigan requests trade with New York, and also offers an alliance to Minnesota. We request that Wisconsin merge with Michigan to form a '''Great Lakes Union.' (Mod Response) We begun researching new technology, and try to create our own technology companies, in order to improve the standard of living. *'Mexico' falls under the control of the political left as the people, angered by repeated defeats and the losses of most of its territory, choose the most extreme solution. The new President, Marco Pastora, takes drastic action to repair Mexico's problems. He first addresses the ongoing, and devastating, war with the cartels by legalizing most drugs, forcing the cartel out of the market. Meanwhile, conscription is expanded, giving Mexico a theoretical strength of 20 million. Subsidies for arms manufacturers are introduced, strengthening the arms industry. With the small, weak nation of Yucatan dominated by the cartels, Mexico invades with 500,000 troops. *'California: '''Troy Miller is elected president of the' Great Republic of California. '''The capital is set in Los Angeles. '''We offer an alliance to Utah. We request that Nevada joins our state. '''We have control over the 3rd Fleet. We request that the 5th Fleet and the 7th Fleet come to our nation and join our fleet. Population stands at 53 million?(will ask Edge for a good number). To prepare for any conflict, all men and women 18 years and older must engage in military training for 2 years, and after that have 1 months of training each year. They must then also be prepared to be called up at any time. The standing army consists of 250.000 men. Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes (Franchise) Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes: S-Word